Flare
by Shadow Heroine of Time
Summary: When 15 year old Kurochi picks up her old Diamond version and decides to play it again weird things start going on until Kurochi finds out that her old old Infernape,Flare, is out to get his revenge on her for turning her back on them. Join Kurochi and her teammates to stop Flame and hopefully get his trust back. (Rated T for dark themes) (Short story)
1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I watched the commercial for Pokemon Diamond version. "Dad!" I called looking for said person. I finally found him on the computer. "yeah Kurochi?" He asked, looking up from his book.

"Can I have Pokemon Diamond version?" I asked looking at my pink DS with bunny stickers on it. My father sighed, "Are you going to take care of it?" He asked looking at me. I've got to admit i had a habit of losing games and my mom finding them in the most weirdest places.

"YES I PROMISE!" I answered, jumping up and down in excitement my black hair bouncing with me, a little off.

After a couple days we went to the store, got the game, payed for it, then getting into my dad's truck it was finally mine. My own version of Diamond. "Thankyouthankyouthanktyouthankyouuuuu!" I said all the way home, it finally stopped when my dad put his hand over my mouth. "Shhh" Is all he said. His smile fading, "You only need to say it once"

I ignored him, ran up to my room swiped my ds and started playing.

In a matter of minutes I was hooked and didn't want to do anything else. I even took the damn game to school the next day.

Soon I had all eight badges and had beaten the Elite four. I had just barely beaten the champion with only a Pikachu named sparky, an umbreon named Night, A dragonite and my starter pokemon, Flare, he was a level 64 Infernape. I flinched as the screen told me he'd been leveled up to level 65.

The end credits rolled as I sat back against the wall. It was saturday morning when I finished the game. I looked outside. "Light already?" I asked myself yawning. I set my Ds to charge and fell quickly to sleep.

The next morning i got up and sighed. I looked at my DS and decided it was a good idea to put Diamond up in my beaten games drawer along with the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time, Majora's Mask, Animal Crossing: Population growing!, and Zelda Wind waker.

I opened the drawer under the 'Beaten games' Drawer, there sat some creepy pastas I had printed to read sometime in the future. "well now Is as good of time as any" I said plopping down on my bed to get started.

-A few years later-

"Mom im home!" I yell, looking around. Now that I was sixteen I was busier than ever, between babysitting, helping mom with things around the house, and school I never really had time for my games anymore.

"I don't need help today dear" My mom's voice sounded from her room. "Go ahead and do something." I was hesitant. "You sure mom?" I asked, remembering the last time she told me that. "Im not going to fall this time." She said, coming out of her room. "Go ahead" She continued making a shooing motion with her hands. For the first time in years had I been able to play _any _of my games.

The I ran upstairs, walked to my 'beaten games' drawer, opened it then pulled Diamond out. My blue eyes scanned it over, exited to see how my Pokemon were.

I pushed the little cartridge into the slot and booted it up.

I know most stories would tell you that something strange would happen, like the screen glitching out, or the cries of some of the pokemon were really messed up.

Well not this story dear reader.

The game booted up as normal. Showing the options 'Continue' 'New' and 'options' I selected continue and my character showed up in front of her house.

The only different thing was... Flare was out of his pokeball and he seemed sort of... Mad.

"Why did you leave? I thought you loved us..." He seemed to say. I flinched as Flare seemed to look at... Me.


	2. Chapter 2

I threw my game at the wall screaming in fear. My mom ran up to see what happened. "Kurochi whats the matter?" She asked, seeing that my DS was on the floor next to the wall.

I pulled my legs up to my torso shaking my head. I didn't want my mom to get into this. This was something that happened in Creepypastas. Something I had always read growing up, it was something always constantly on my mind. "Its just a CreepyPasta story that i remembered" I lied, i hated lying to my mom but... It was for her own good.

She nodded, looked at my DS then left. Without another word my DS seemed to say 'Pick me back up I'm sorry'

I slowly got up, went over to it and picked it up. Everything was normal besides the chat box that had popped up.

"why did you do that" It asked, Flare still looking at me. I suddenly found myself talking quietly to the game. "I-im sorry you just scared me" I said quietly enough so that my mom wouldn't hear me. But loud enough so that the Mic could catch my words.

Flare shook her head. "You were scared of me weren't you?" He asked.

'Yes' 'No' Popped up.

I quickly pressed no. "No i wasn't scared of you" I lied.

Another chat box popped up. "LIAR" My eyes widened at the words.

"You were scared of me. So you threw that device we're on at the wall." Flare said. "Didn't you?"

'Yes' 'No'

I selected yes because i knew that Flare would call me a liar otherwise.

"Why did you leave us for so long...?" Flare asked, seemingly looking at me.

"I'm sorry!" I replied another round of tears clawing at my eyes.

"No you're not. You never were, Kurochi" Flare seemed to snarl.

I knew. That Flare, like in other Creepy pastas, would haunt me till I either find a way out..

Or die trying...

* * *

Sorry I didnt make it longer... Im tired and kinda on writers block at the moment. Sowwy

You know the drill. peace


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I ****_WILL _****put some character sheets Like the one below. any time a new character is introduced then i will put a couple of lines and then the character sheet like the one below: **

* * *

The games that usually were haunted was either, Games you got from old people, Games you got from pawn shops, garbage cans, or some other random thing you read on other CreepyPastas. Mine was freshly bought from the store and now that I've come back to its acting up.

"Answer me" Flare said after my long pause. I flinched.

"WHY did you LEAVE us!?" He shouted, stepping forward just to bump into my Umbreon, Night. "Flare, she beat the Elite four. Theres not much to do after that" She growled.

**_Night: The protective type _**

**_Species: Umbreon _**

**_Sex: Female_**

**_Likes: everyone on her team, oran berries_**

**_Dislikes: People who mess with her team_**

"No. What about loving us? CARING what happened to us!?" Flare snapped, looking at her.

"I do ca-" I started only to get cut off from Flare. "Shut up." He growled. "Just shut up. YOU didn't care about us. YOU didn't come back" He snapped, looking at me again.

"Flare" Sparky said, letting himself out of his pokeball to stand next to the Umbreon sprite. "You know that she cares. She really does. You just want something to rant about."

Flare was taken aback. "Sparky.. YOU were even ranting about her not coming back." He said

"I was. But now that it comes down to it. It wasn't really her fault. If you've heard her problems when she was having them. Then you'd understand"

**_Sparky: The one to talk to when you're having problems. _**

**_Sex: Male_**

**_Species: Pikachu_**

**_Likes: To listen to your problems, cherrie berries, being accepted_**

**_Dislikes: Flare, problems he cannot solve_**

Flare looked at me and growled. Somehow i knew that he was going to thrash on me.

I was right.

The first thing he did was lunge at my character, he scratched the back of her neck to shreds.

Somehow I felt everything that happened to my sprite. Which I thought was weird.

Finally I realized I wasn't in my room anymore.

"Kurochii" His dark, sinister laugh engulfed me. I was happy to have my Pokemon beside me. But... Flare... the flame on top of his head was burned out, the skin was literally peeling off of his body, his tail was cut in half; finally the worst thing was that his eye was hanging out of his socket.

I looked away not wanting to see what happened to my pokemon. "Kurochi. Look at me, see what you've done. LOOK AT ME DAMN IT" He shouted.

"Thats enough" Night said, stepping in front of me.

"Nothing is ever enough Night." Flare growled. "I will come for you Kurochi. Just. You. Wait."

I watched as my first ever pokemon bounded away. Into the forest...

I broke down as my last pokemon Dragonite, came out of her pokeball and landed beside the others.

"Everything will be okay..."

_Are you sure about that?_


	4. Chapter 4

My mind raced as I realized what this meant.

A wild Pokemon going on a rampage through Sinnoh.

Excuse me..._ MY_ Pokemon going on a rampage through Sinnoh...

"Uh Oh" I said to Night, then looked at the rest of my team. "we need to go stop him"

The first to agree was Sparky, Night on the other hand was a little bit more reluctant...

"No the first thing we need to do is heal your scratches before you bleed to death " She argued.

"I'd rather die trying to save everyone than live knowing that my pokemon caused everyone's demise!" I shot back.

Night went quiet for a moment. Pondering what to do or what to say, giving up she nodded.

"Good point" She replied.

The moment the plan was set. We set out to find the fire monkey.

"Flare!" I called, "Flareee!"

The moment I shouted he came out and looked at me.

"yes?" He growled.

"I'm sorry. I really truly am" I said, giving him the most sincere look.

He looked at me and smiled.

"You believe me...?" I asked

His smile faded, "No" He snapped, "But you are amusing Human" He sneered.

The moment I tried to hug him is when he used flamethrower on me, the burning hurt but I powered through it and finally hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you guys needed me so bad.." I said on the verge of tears. My stupidness brought me to this conclusion...

All he needed was to be reassured that he is... _loved._

Flare suddenly hugged me back, his flame and his body returning back to normal.

"Thank you Kurochi..." He said, disappearing.

I woke up and looked around... I was back in my own room.

I turned to look at my DS and smiled.

"No... Thank you Flare..." I said to it.


	5. Endprolog

_People of Fanfiction I know what you're thinking. that was just another fanfic. But no. That was the life of Kurochi, She lived each day in worry that her Flare would go insane again. and haunt her. One day that it did. It never came back... This is the end of Flare..._

* * *

The moments of chaos was over. No more Flare... No more game... no more... anything really.

One morning i was up in my bedroom and my game was... _Gone_.

Without a trace.

"MOOMMMM!" I yelled downstairs. "Have you seen my pokemon game?"

"DAMN IT KUROCHI" I heard my dad shout, "I knew you would lose it"

"I didnt lose it till now dad!" I yelled back, finishing coming down the stairs. I turned to see the game shattered into _pieces_ on the floor. I picked it up quickly. "I found it!" I yelled running back upstairs.

I got into my room before my parents could see what happened to it, shutting the door I gently put the pieces onto my desk and sat at the chair beside it.

"What happened to it...?" I asked myself, picking them up to rearrange them into the shape of the original card. "Why...?" I cried, laying my head on the desk. "why...?"

I woke up to a sound of footsteps. I sat up quickly and saw that the pieces were gone. My eyes widened as i realized that my door was locked.

I looked towards the window and saw a figure disappearing around the corner.

I got up and checked around the corner. "Night..?" I asked as her spirit turned around to face me. "Yes. You have no need of this anymore" She whispered.

"How did it break?" I asked her.

"I broke it"

My eyes widened at her answer.

"You have no need to care for us anymore" She said once again. "Remember us Kurochi..."

"remember"

As she spoke she disappeared.

After that all happened i didn't remember anything from those days of training. All I remember were my beloved pokemon and how Flare had gone nuts.

I wish that the marks on my neck and the apparent 'Sunburns' would go away.

But those are the only way ill remember what happened that day.

"Flare"

* * *

As much as I had fun making this... I didn't have any more ideas for it. So I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Welp, See you next time.

-**_Shadow Heroine of Time_**


End file.
